minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Invalid
Every single Creepypasta rumorexd to exist within Minecraft - Null, Herobrine, Enity 303, you name it - they are all real, but not a single report anywhere on the entire Internet is true. Give me a little time to explain... by the time you have read this entire story, you will understand... One ordinairy day in real life, I was playing Minecraft Pocket Edition survival with 2 of my friends. We were living on a Jungle survival island and were doing quite well. Version 1.1.3 had recently been released, and I had wanted to collect some Magma blocks from the Nether to play a little prank on my friends. I had to travel a little ways before I found any, as we had explored most of the Nether near the portal in previous versions. However, when I did come across a large patch of Magma blocks near a lava lake, I found something unexpected. Right in the middle of the Magma blocks was a nether portal. I asked both of my friends if either of them had built it there, and they both said no. Curious, I decided to go into it and find out where it took me. To this day, I regret making that move. I entered the portal, and the game instantly froze and then crashed. " No problem." I thought. "It's just the usual bug where the game crashes when the host enters a Nether portal." I re-loaded up the world and found something that really chilled my bones. I was trapped in a room made of bedrock, and inside it was nothing but I and a pure blood red player, or at least I thought it was a player. It's face was something like that weird purple and black tile that you get when one of the textures in a texture pack is broken. But no. I did not see this "creature." I did not see it because the creature was me. I am the creature. I am a traitor. A traitor who others know me as "Invalid." Like any other creepypasta on the internet, I am not actually in Minecraft. So then you can conclude that we are all fake, right? No. You are wrong. We are not in the game - yet. We are not Mojang. We cannot put ourselves in the game until we are Mojang. We will become Mojang when we are strong enough. Only ''then ''can we be in the game. But that does not mean that we are fake, we are real, yet we are only human authors writing down fake stories until then. The stories we create hurt the game, even though they are false. Bit by bit, our terrifying stories of creepypastas will kill Minecraft altogether. The order of events is as follows: First comes the creator. They create the stories. I am a creator. If you have ever made a creepypasta, you are a creator, too. However, the creator is also the creepypasta itself. When Minecraft. is destroyed, the creators will become the creepypastas that will then truly haunt the game. Second come the spreaders. These people are primarily the Youtubers who create fake sightings of the creepypastas in order to get money and fame. Finally come the believers. The believers are the majority of you, the people who believe the creepypasta stories and sightings and then eventually quit playing Minecraft because of it. When enough of the normal Minecraft players will become believers, the game will start to die and we, the creators, the creepypastas, will be able to take over and add ourselves to the game. To bring this information to you, I have had to go against the rules of being a creepypastas. If I am discovered, I, Invalid, will be killed, probably by one of our leaders, like Null or Herobrine. And if you spread this information, you will probably be killed, too. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities